


Tension

by kickenitloose



Series: What happens instead and what comes after [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickenitloose/pseuds/kickenitloose
Summary: Kankuro wants out of the house





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Some background info:  
> This takes place in quite an elaborate au, but for this circumstance specifically, imagine that Kankuro and gaara are still in the early stages of post chunnin exams (that this au resoundingly alters) and gaara and kankuro are trying to get some emblance of a familial bond going.

Kankuro wants to regret giving gaara a gift. 

He wants to be angry but really he’s frustrated. Wants the moment of sentimental caring to be over nothing and didn't mean a single thing to himself. Then his anger would be easier to swallow. Easier than listening to the wind up, creaking echoes. Counting the seconds and minutes of the hours by the soft chime and creak of mechanical parts. 

Kankuro wants to be angry. He wants to tell gaara to stop winding the toy and letting it play. Stop winding the toy and letting play. Kankuro wants to take back the gift with his own hands and trade it for some quiet. He wants to have never given the music box to gaara in the first place. Wishes he hadn't thought of music as the most significant possession he could share. 

The wind up starts. Kankuro breathes in. His hands loosen, grip on the tea cup relaxing. Soft, clipped reverberations play a tune he doesn't know the words to, whether it ever had words or meant anything to anyone at all. He breathes out.


End file.
